


I did it my way

by CustardCreamies



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Mini fics based on thoughts I had watching the trailer.





	1. Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so 3 tiny less then 100 words fics on the trailer. I'm sorry they're so short but eyesight problems and migraines make longer fics almost impossible to write right now. :(

He stands before the rubble, his heart crumbling like the foundations before him.

The remains of Kingsman litter his feet, the rain in the air mixing with the acidic smoke in the breeze.

Gone. It's all gone.

Eggsy cannot believe it had only been a year since he had walked past this shop and Harry had shown him a life he could only dream of....

And now it was all gone, crumbled into ash and memories.

Eggsy is aware of a figure walking slowly towards him and he glances up as Merlin approaches.

Merlin's face is drawn and pale and he can barely speak as he stares at Eggsy.

Eggsy thanks all his stars that both Merlin and Roxy were not at HQ when the missile had hit. If they had been gone too...

Eggsy feels his lip quiver as he looks at Merlin and suddenly he feels his legs give out.

Merlin is there to catch him and manages to stop him falling onto the ground. Eggsy's knees hit the pavement and he grabs onto Merlin like an lifeline.

It's just too much for him. Harry...Kingsman...all now memories turning into dust.

Merlin holds Eggsy close to him as he cries, his heart breaking for the young man who had lost so much in so little time. 


	2. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the idea of Harry being brainwashed and trying to figure out his life. The idea of Eggsy knowing it isn't the real Harry and something is wrong.

"They told me I knew you, before the church, you're name is Eggsy."

The eyes that stare back at him are not Harry's.

The brown eyes that used to look at him so warmly and full of love now just have a cool edge to them.

The way Harry stands too is all off. He stands too prim, too uptight. There is a pride in his eyes that suggests that he thinks Eggsy is beneath him.

And maybe Eggsy is. Maybe Eggsy doesn't meet the highbrow expectations of Kingsman life, but _his_ Harry would never ever think Eggsy was beneath him. 

His Harry loved him no matter what.

This Harry is a stranger.

The Harry that looks at him is not his Harry.

"Yes." Eggsy replies just above a whisper.

Harry blinks at him, a cool expression on his face as he asks. "And are you important to me?"

Eggsy shakes his head. "No."

Maybe he was once, but not to this Harry.

It isn't his Harry.

 

 


	3. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just need Roxy to be okay....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head I am worried Roxy was caught in the explosion so.....

Eggsy curls himself as close to Roxy as possible, pulling her into his arms.

Roxy allows this, she knows he needs it. Knows he needs to feel her there, to know she is alive.

Eggsy holds her tight against him and lets out a shuddering breath.

 _She's alive, she's alive, she's alive._ A mantra in his head. 


	4. Medal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy kept the medal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some thoughts I had during another re-watch of Kingsman. If Eggsy kept the medal and used it to try to help bring Harry back from amnesia/brainwashing.

Eggsy didn't throw the medal away.

It stayed with him as a reminder, burning in his pocket. He didn't tell Merlin nor Roxy that he had kept it. But he had, even after all this time.

He just couldn't let go.

It comes in handy though. When he finally comes face to face with Harry again. A Harry who has forgotten him and all the memories they had shared together.

Eggsy puts the medal in his hand, a barely all there smile on his face. "Do you remember this?"

Harry looks at the medal and the engraving and something flickers in his eyes, something like recognition. But Eggsy doesn't even try to hope.

Harry curls his fingers over the medal and looks at Eggsy earnestly.

"I'm sorry I'm not quite sure I do."

The hope died out in Eggsy. 

But Harry holds tight to the medal. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
